


An Aural Diversion

by sierralie



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierralie/pseuds/sierralie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian hates camping out.</p><p>From the kmeme.  One of two fills for the same prompt.<br/>Prompt: "This anon has a serious voice kink and would love to see somebody just talking their partner to orgasm without them being touched at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Aural Diversion

These extended journeys to Sundermount were unbearable. Sebastian hated having to make camp outside of the city for the night with no chance to return to Kirkwall and the sanctuary of the Chantry. Most of all, Sebastian hated the nights when Hawke was having.. relations.. with the elf. Not only did such impure behaviour undermine his efforts to bring Fenris to the Maker - as he was quite assured that he would, given time - but the sounds coming from Hawke's tent were unsettling, to say the least.

Tonight was even worse than usual. Not only could he hear the faint sounds of Hawke's laughter from across the campsite, but with only two tents, he was stuck with the wretched apostate. He wanted nothing to do with the man - why Hawke put up with him at all was a mystery. Better to simply turn him over to the templars, as far as Sebastian was concerned.

Sebastian finished his evening's devotional, breathing a quiet prayer of thanks to Andraste for her protection during the day's fighting, and settled into his bedroll to sleep. Closing his eyes, he saw flashes of the evil spirits the party had confronted that day, and with a shudder of revulsion he began to recite verses of the Chant to clear his mind, his lips moving but making barely a sound.

The quiet in the tent as he lay there awake made it all the easier to hear the small noise that came from the mage's side of the tent. Sebastian's eyes flew open. Was that a.. a.. _grunt_? He lay there, utterly still so as not to give himself away, listening. Nothing. Perhaps he'd imagined it. He closed his eyes again and tried to relax. _Blessed Andraste, Bride of the.._

Again, a sound. This one, guttural and low, spawned an unpleasant feeling in his gut and he realized with a start that it was much, much too akin to the sounds that still occasionally floated across the campsite. He hissed with disgust.

" _Anders_ ".

The other man's voice was uncharacteristically deep, and Anders was slow to articulate a response. "What do you want? Go back to your mumbling, or go to sleep."

"I was not mumbling, apostate, I was reciting the Chant of Light - while you were indulging your depravity. You would be far better served spending your time seeking the Maker and His mercy."

Anders laughed. "Oh, would I now. I seem to remember you having a conversation with Isabela that mentioned your own days of 'depravity'. Is it really so terrible?"

"I have left those days behind! As should you." Sebastian closed his eyes, determined to find sleep and end this conversation.

There was a long pause, then the sound of Anders shifting in his bedroll with something that almost seemed a chuckle. To Sebastian's irritation, the mage started to speak, rather than remaining blessedly silent. "You know, I can't help but imagine what Hawke is doing right this minute." Sebastian tensed at the other man's words. "I won't pretend I've never imagined how she looks out of that armour - her soft, creamy skin, those perfect breasts, the curls of hair between her parted thighs.."

Sebastian's eyes flew wide open. "Stop. Stop talking."

Anders, however, did not. "I can always smell her. Even with.. well, armour doesn't exactly smell like roses after a day of fighting, but there's always that undercurrent that's so clearly her. It reminds me of how passionate she is, how fierce. The flush she gets on her face when she engages an enemy in battle. It's one of the most exquisite things I've ever seen."

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably. What Anders described was much too connected with thoughts he'd had to fight off many nights. "I do not see her this way. Hawke is my friend, not an object of lust. I am going to sleep."

"She can be both, can't she?" The mage mocked him with every word, and yet he would not stop talking! "Do you think she's been more.. _vocal_ than usual tonight?"

That was exactly the last thing Sebastian wanted to be aware of. "No. Keep your filthy observations to yourself, Anders," he snapped.

Ever contrary, Anders did nothing of the sort. "Imagine stripping her of that armour, baring her body bit by bit - each piece removed revealing a segment of smooth skin ready to be caressed and kissed. She must taste exquisite, like light and love and sweet delight on the tongue with each slow lick."

Sebastian gritted his teeth so hard his jaw began to ache. Maybe if he just ignored Anders, the man would shut up. Surely he was only doing this as a taunt, a way to make a mockery of Sebastian's devoutness and commitment to his life in the Chantry.

Anders cocked his head as if listening to something not too far off. "Andraste's knickers, the sounds she makes. Maybe the elf's making good use of those long fingers of his. You can't have forgotten how that is, no matter how many years you spent in the Chantry. The feel of a woman when you press your fingers into her, the way she's soft and yielding and tight all at once - the look of bliss she'll have on her face the very first time she welcomes you that way."

Sebastian clenched his fists at his sides, determined to be resolute in the face of these vile temptations. All he really managed to accomplish, though, was to increase the amount of tension in his body. _Those who die with the sins cleansed from their souls will walk beside the Maker in eternity.._

The mage was quiet for a long moment, and Sebastian exhaled in relief, but that moment proved to be fleeting. When Anders began anew, it was different somehow, his voice exuding a raw sensuality, no longer the tone of deliberate torment that he'd been using. Suddenly, his phrases were less abstract, turning instead into a steady stream of narrative. "She craves it, the deep push of your fingers.. in as far as you can claim her, then back out, again, again, until she's writhing before you, half begging for release, half begging you never to stop. You push another finger in with the first, and the way her hips buck up to meet your hand makes you forget everything else in the world."

 _Leave_ , Sebastian told himself fruitlessly. _Just.. stand and leave, and deny this lechery that does no honour to the Maker_. He felt light-headed and uncomfortably hot, and far too aware of the way his cock had started to ache. He fumbled for a reply, something, anything that would make Anders stop this travesty, but his tongue twisted as he tried to speak and no words emerged except for a strangled "stop".

As if he hadn't heard Sebastian at all, Anders continued, rolling up on his side to be able to watch the other man in a most disconcerting way. "She wants to use her lips to please you, and how could you deny her anything she wants? You draw your hand away, licking her juices from your fingertips just to steal a taste of her. You can smell her beautiful scent filling the air, and it only makes you harder and hungrier for her. In that moment When her lips and tongue find your skin, it's a rush of pleasure like you've never felt, and it's the hardest thing you've ever done to not thrust deep into her mouth and give in to that sweet ache in seconds."

The images were almost too much to bear, creating a vision for Sebastian that he'd never let himself imagine so clearly, so explicitly. His longing for Hawke had only been let out in flashes even to himself, little glimpses of an ache he tried to suppress with every ounce of devotion to the Maker and His beautiful Bride that Sebastian could summon. He turned his face away from the source of the voice that was luring him onward, his body rigid, barely hearing the sound of his own ragged breathing. _Sweet Maker, have mercy on Your servant_..

"It's time; she's ready for you. She looks like heaven come to earth as she licks her lips, laying back and parting her legs like an invitation. You can see her need for you, those soft folds glistening, ready to part at a touch. You can't wait another moment to have her, and so you kneel between her legs, teasing her with the head of your cock until she pleads with you.. and you take her in one deep thrust, her body so slick and ready that you slide all the way in. She's everything you ever dreamed she might be - hot and tight and so utterly perfect, the feel of her body beneath you, surrounding you. You move in a perfect unison with her, her hips rising to meet yours as you plunge deep, then withdraw, in deep, and back out.."

The cadence of Anders' words was steady and rhythmic, emphasizing words in a regular and repeating pattern that could be timed to those imagined thrusts into Hawke's welcoming body. The sound lulled Sebastian into an almost trance-like state, so caught up was he in the images that Anders was evoking. _Hawke_.. All unaware, his own body started to move in time with that rhythm, his hips rising with every stressed word, his lips parted as his breathing grew heavy and uneven. He clutched desperately at the bedroll beneath him, fingers gripping the rough fabric tightly.

Anders kept his gaze fixed on Sebastian as he continued relentlessly. "She's crying out your name, writhing beneath you, and it's so good, you can't hold back any longer, can't do anything but give in to her. Her body tightens around your shaft as she surrenders to climax, and her moans, Maker, the way she sounds when she comes.. Maker, yes, yes, _now_."

With that last exclamation, Sebastian's cock spasmed, spilling his seed across his belly, a low cry escaping his lips, his rigid body rocked with shudders of ecstasy. The sudden and unexpected release brought him to his senses as surely as a blast of cold air might have, and his cheeks stained crimson in horror at what he'd done, at what the mage had pushed on him. "How did you.. I didn't even.." He snapped his jaw closed to stop the words, his whole body shaking violently with shame and the residue of pleasure. "Maker forgive me.. I have allowed myself to be defiled with the sin of lust."

There was silence again, Sebastian fumbling to clean away the evidence of his failings, Anders rolling over on his bedroll to offer the illusion of privacy. When at last he spoke, Anders' voice was neither mocking nor erotic, only gentle. "I love her too, Sebastian, but she chose another and all I can do is watch her, and protect her, and ache for her. Perhaps we are not so different, after all."


End file.
